


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

Баки и Сэм стоят у парапета смотровой площадки, и подтаявшее мороженое капает через кромку вафельного стаканчика на металлические пальцы. Солнце горит на гладких костяшках, превращает ладонь в один широкий, яркий слепящий блик над светлым рукавом.  
Сэм замечает Стива первым и толкает Баки плечом. Тот поворачивается, и рассеянная улыбка стекает с его лица.  
\- Ты ему не сказал, - произносит он, глядя, как осторожно, точно по минному полю, движется к парапету Стив. - Поверить не могу - ты ему не сказал. Все остальные тоже молчали?  
Сэм выглядит пристыженным. Стоит отдать ему должное, он действительно молчал о том, почему им необходимо встретиться здесь и сегодня. Не то чтобы Стив не подозревал. Он просто понятия не имел, что его ждет.  
Баки, спохватившись, слизывает с руки мороженое. Разглядывает Стива, кажется беззаботным и спокойным - настолько, что тот не уверен, не спит ли.  
\- Это безопасно? - спрашивает Стив, оглядываясь. Вокруг полно людей. Переговариваются между собой туристы. Щелкают фотоаппараты. В любой момент кто-нибудь обратит внимание на высокого человека с металлической рукой и длинными темными волосами. И тогда...  
\- Конечно, - отвечают оба сразу. Сэм хмыкает. - Мы хотели сделать тебе сюрприз, но, похоже, перестарались.  
Стив качает головой. Баки дергает уголком губ, хмурится вопросительно.  
\- В самый раз, - говорит Стив и тянется обнять его.  
\- Привет, старик, - шепчет Баки. - Сто лет тебя не видел.  
От него пахнет разогретым хлопком, ментолом и кофейным пломбиром - чуть синтетический, резковатый запах на пару секунд перекрывает все остальные. Стив вдыхает резко, сжимая объятия, чувствует, как Сэм забирает у Баки мороженое, как за спиной наконец смыкаются обе руки. Он не знает, что сказать.  
\- Сто, - выдавливает он. - Точно?  
Отстранившись, Баки смотрит на него, как ему кажется, удивленно. Но Сэм только ухмыляется, и Стив не успевает задуматься. Баки смотрит по сторонам, ловит взглядом широкий вид на город.  
\- Смотри-ка, - говорит он, чуть наклонившись вперед, так что Стиву хочется оттянуть его подальше от края площадки, - нашу любимую пекарню прикрыли. Отсюда было видно вывеску. Ты еще сказал как-то, что даже запах булочек чувствуется, когда ветер с юга.  
Только тут до Стива доходит: он не помнит, когда они ходили на смотровую площадку.

Он не помнит стольких вещей, что к концу дня, после долгой пешей прогулки, у него кружится голова. Баки полон памятью - своей, чужой, общей, он делится чем-то, побуждая присоединиться к нему, объединить прошлое и настоящее - знакомые улицы, дома, знакомые имена, незначительные мелочи, каждая из которых тем дороже, что Баки помнит все так, точно только что видел. Сэм объясняет - это нормально, что-то поблекнет потом, что-то останется, когда утихнет буря в мозгу и работа клеток вернется в норму. Но пока, пока - Стив держит Баки за руку, отчаянно не понимая, почему сам не может вспомнить вот эту их шутку, или то, как мама отчитала Баки за совместную вылазку в кино на фильм для взрослых, а они просто торчали под окнами кинотеатра и пытались понять, что такого страшного там происходит; или имя девочки, которая заглядывалась на Стива в младших классах, или цвет первой рубашки, которую Баки подарил ему взамен порванной в драке...  
Зато он помнит четырнадцатое июня сорок третьего. Обещания, объятия, бесполезные попытки Баки остановить его. Зеленую сержантскую форму.  
Стив помнит ноябрь. Охрипший от долгой диктовки голос полковника Филлипса: да, это имя попадалось. Подвал, пропахший кровью и мертвечиной, и тихий бредовый шепот. Трясущуюся балку под ногами Баки, его бешеные глаза, когда он в первый раз в жизни наорал на Стива. Марш-бросок через лес и лихорадку, которая едва не сожгла Баки по дороге.  
Помнит горький пивной перегар и "не любите музыку?". Помнит самоубийственные атаки и паническое ожидание у точки сбора, куда Баки приходил последним.  
Стив помнит войну так ясно, что мир почти забылся. Он сжимает пальцы крепче, и Баки жмет в ответ, замолкая на полуслове.

Зимний солдат погиб еще в начале апреля, в ходе операции по задержанию. Это могут подтвердить сорок агентов Щ.И.Т.а во главе с Наташей Романофф, но вряд ли их станут об этом спрашивать. Все документы в порядке, все дела закрыты, и Стив может сколько угодно уличать Ника Фьюри в подковерных играх, но сейчас - шлет на засекреченный номер несколько благодарных слов.  
Джеймсу Барнсу тридцать два года, он ветеран одного из недавних военных конфликтов, и у него на протезе - логотип Старк-Индастриз. Ему не нравится темная одежда и все время хочется сладкого. Он докуривает и выпускает дым в сторону - Стив не помнит этого жеста, - смотрит чуть виновато, говорит Сэму:  
\- Романофф пишет, что нас уже ждут. Может, домой?  
Слова рождают несуществующее эхо. Алая дымка чудится на периферии зрения - закатные блики, игра теней и света на стекле и хроме, - игра воображения, подстегнутого подозрительностью. Пора домой - звучит в голове пароль от реальности, и Стив холодеет, готовый проснуться.

Между бровей Баки пролегает глубокая складка. Он касается ладонью лба Стива, заставляя податься под прикосновение, наклонить голову, и это - то, что по-прежнему есть у них обоих.  
\- Да ты совсем дурной, - Баки обнимает его за плечи. - Что с тобой?  
Все остается на месте: прозрачное небо над головой, уходящие вдаль улицы, спешащие мимо люди. И они трое, замершие посреди пешеходной дорожки.  
Улыбнуться - пока непосильная задача, но Баки и не ждет этого. Стив снова берет его за руку, заставляя Сэма прятать довольную ухмылку. Теплая ладонь чуть вздрагивает с слишком сильной хватке, и под двумя пристальными взглядами Стив с усилием расслабляет плечи.  
\- Все хорошо, - произносит он. - Я отвык от этого.

\-----------------------------  
09/05/2015


End file.
